Gone Forever
by ShadowSammie
Summary: I have a twisted head and bad writing. People thought this was good, so whatever, I posted it. R&R if you want to.
1. Alone

Alone in the dark, one sat alone holding a sword and an ocarina. Signs of severe pain show through his eye, now watered and hating. Hurt alone in a dark room... he sits, glaring at the floor. He has no life, no friends, and parents? None. Never good enough. That's what he was to everyone. Not good enough. He tried. He did, but failed and verbally abused for it.

He had remembered one of the other people whom he'd lived near... how that person's very life rested on his shoulders. How one slip and he would be gone. So many days he had known that boy... so much he hated him. It hurt to think of one of his friends, one in which he would never see again, for she had left him. They did everything together...then one day it all changed. He had to leave, it was the worlds fait whether he left or not, and he did not want to see his friend dead. Nothing would change that. Never. It was seven years ago he had had to leave. She waited seven years for him to return, then was forced to stay in a temple for eternity.

A tear rolled down his cheek. He hugged the ocarina tightly stared at the sword, then dropped it. He wasn't good enough for anyone. His friend left him. If he wasn't good enough for her, then who was he good enough for? Certainly no one, so what was the point in living? He wasn't worth life. He would give it back to the Goddesses... not good enough... not even to live...

Live on backwards is No evil. He violated those two rules that day. He walked out into the sunlight, holding his bear and sword. He walked to all the people in his village. He cut his wrist and dipped his finger in his blood and wrote the word "Murderer" on their windows and carved it on their doors. He left to a cliff; where he jumped. Still holding his ocarina, from his best friend... His only friend...


	2. Discovery

**Gone Forever Never to Return**

Darkness hung in the old dungeon. The smell of rotting flesh and old milk filled the air, like it was a poison, ready to choke any living soul within the chamber. Alone in one of the far dark corners, around some rotting corpses the Princess of Hyrule was sitting filled with wonder and worry.

Had she done the right thing sending back the Hero of Time? Would he be ok? What if he didn't make it... she hoped desperately that everything was ok with him. He'd been her only true love, and she knew that the sages he met favored him to most men in the land too.

A crystal like tear fell to the dirty floor making a mini explosion in the small pile of dust. She would just have to go to the forest to see everything was fine. If he had arrived safely, then he'd be in the forest.

Quickly she stood, hitting a grotesque skeleton with bits of tattered clothing and brown moldy flesh hanging off it. It had been so old you could no longer tell if it was male or female, human or monster. Giving a shriek and quickly running out of the dungeon, she finally decided that she would indeed go to the forest.

Arrangements were made as she mounted her horse and started off across the field to her loves forest home. The sun was shining brightly as she neared the forest; this brightened her hopes by far. Approaching the entrance her horse suddenly refused to go in any further, so she dismounted it, and walked cautiously into the hollow log, over the bridge, and into the small village within.

At a glance everything was beautiful! Small little fairies floated around... little tree houses and a small stream were visible. All seemed to be ok as she moved around the clearing. She noticed red writing on every door, she didn't bother reading it for she thought it was just the names of the people that lived there. She had known of the forest and heard of its beauty, but never had she imagined this.

She made her way over to the little pond and jumped across the little gap of water between the small patch of land in the middle. She walked to where the Great Deku Tree was located and sat infront of it.

"Great Deku Tree, Keeper of Life, Ruler of this forest, I have come from the castle to request knowledge of the boy without a fairy... the one destined to save all Hyrule... please Great Lord, did he make it to the right time safely?"

"The one in which you speak has indeed returned to his time princess, but you are too late to see him for he has already left."

"Left? What do you mean left Lord?"

"He is no longer here, he has left this forest, left Hyrule. He is never coming back. He has been banished from this world."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"He is not here Princess, he is not coming back, he has committed a crime no one can ever repay. Nothing can right this wrong. He has taken his life. He is gone."

"No..." Zelda stood up and backed away slowly, "He is not dead... he can't be..." Her vision blurred with tears, she turned around and ran from the forest. Before managing to leave she blinked away tears long enough to read the red word written on every door... It read "Murderer."

She ran from the forest to Gerudu Valley right to the edge where the water ran deep below. She ran half way across the bridge, stopped dead and fell to her knees sobbing. She noticed an odd sight almost a mile below on the land area. She couldn't see from such a height, but it looked like the Hero was there, lying down knocked out.

With the hope he was still alive, the Princess took off her shoes and dove off the bridge into the fast running waters below, and swam to the side just in time. Any longer and she would have ended up in the lake. She climbed out of the water and ran over to where she believed the Hero was laying, and gasped. Backing away tears welling in her eyes once more, she saw it was indeed Link... but not knocked out... he was splattered across the area, body intact, impaled on a shape rock, dried blood painted onto it and the ground around it.

Zelda whimpered slightly... she felt dizzy from the sight and thought that she and Link would never speak again.

"Yeah! That one happened just a few days ago, fresh meat and he brought some nice sticks to help cook him too. I'm going to be a happy girl tonight! My cow can eat his clothes. Do you want to join me in this wondrous feast? Ms? Are you ok? You look like you've lost the love of your life? And if this man here is that guy, you might as well eat him, for then you've got some of him in you always..." a woman spoke with an evil grin.

So she did. Zelda ate Link, feasting forever internally on her love. In time she will learn what caused Link to do what he had done... and she shall do the same...


End file.
